Just Give it Up
by lettersinthesky
Summary: SLASH. Ricky/Ben. A very bittersweet reunion.
1. Chapter 1

First OFFICIAL story on here. I was watching Secret Life of an American Teenager and I thought 'How hot would _that _be?' and ofcourse I had to add the dramatic spin on it. Me having boob's and emotions and all. So, I hope you like it! Don't be too harsh!

* * *

"Get the hell away from me!" Shouted one upset teenager, Benjamin Boykewich to another, Ricky Underwood in the vacant band room in Grant High School. Ben came by to see if the band teacher was absolutely sure that there weren't any open positions on the school band. Anything to be closer to Amy.

Ricky stayed to bang on his drums and let out pent up frustrations about….whatever sexy boys who cheat, steal and get girls pregnant, get frustrated about. Probably has something to do with a certain browned eyed boy that he so wishes to be fucking at that very moment. But that browned eyed boy hasn't let him touch him in weeks, not since he found out that Ricky had sex with Amy….and got her pregnant.

And Ricky had a serious case of the blue balls. Sure, sex with Adrian got him by but there was nothing that compared to the hothottight_holymotherofgod _channel that he so masterly pounded into while looking into those puppy dog eyes of his lover.

Hmm, said brown eyed boy walked right into the band room. And _right_ into Ricky's view.

Ricky shot up from his chair and stared intensely at The Sausage Kings son, trying to see if him being there meant what he wanted it to mean.

"Oh, _god_..." Ben mumbled, speed walking past Ricky without a glance and plopped a seat in the band teachers office.

Ricky looked down at his drum set and sat back down. "He left already." He called over his light tapping against the symbols.

Ben sped walked out of the office and past Ricky without a glance, again. Though, this time, Ricky stopped him in his tracks and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Ben shouted his protest, but stayed exactly where he was. Loving how warm and safe he felt in Ricky's arms.

Bringing his lips to Bens ear, he nibbled and whispered softly, "Still mad at me, baby?" Taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking, satisfied when Ben shivered and let out a small noise.

Ben gave a weak punch to Ricky's muscular chest, "You got Amy pregnant," he said weakly, tilting his head _just slightly_ giving Ricky more room. The bad-ass smirked, he knew he was winning.

"It was an accident…" Ricky knew it was only a matter of time before Ben succumbed to his advances and let him fuck him the way that pretty ass should be fucked.

Ben nodded, even though he's heard it all before. He knew Ricky cared about him, and didn't intentionally get Amy pregnant. He just couldn't bring himself to give in, he _knew_ it was wrong to continue with Ricky, but he didn't care, and he was sick of pretending that he did. Even if Ricky hadn't captured him in his arms, Ben was sure he would of stripped naked and bent over for the boy. And he hated it. He hated that he didn't care, that Ricky could make him feel so good, hated how no matter where he was or who he was with, he always wanted to be with Ricky, under Ricky, have Ricky _inside_ him.

"I was drunk…" _1_

"She means nothing to me…" _2_

"It was before we even met…" _3_

"I want to be with you, and no one else…" _Homerun!!!_

And just like that, Ben wrapped his arms around Ricky's neck and pressed his mouth against his, pulling their bodies closer.

Ricky gripped Ben's ass through those deliciously fitting jeans that had Ricky mind fucking him in class, and carried him into the office, throwing any and every item on the desk to the floor.

Ben kicked off his sneakers and socks, wrapping his legs around Ricky's waist grinding into his groin, needing moremore_more_ of that friction.

Ricky growled possessively and sat up, positioning his baby on his lap. Ben lost his clothes in a frenzy and was met by hot mouthed kisses on his collarbone, and fingers dancing along his torso that went straight to his groin. A chuckle rumbled through the boy beneath him as he felt how hard Ben was for him already. _Always such a virgin, _thought Ricky before wrapping his fingers around the base of Lil' Ben and stroked upward, grip getting tighter at the head. Elated by the moan and shiver Big Ben made. He let his head fall down in slight shame as he mewled like the cheap whore Ricky made him feel like. He watched as Ricky's hand moved in a fast past motion, panting and keening the whole way. He gripped Ricky's shoulder and turned his head away as he saw a glimpse of that sadistic smirk on his face, his hips still moving in time with the motion.

The sweet feeling of skin_on_skin driving him crazy as Ricky kicked off his jeans and underwear. Sticking two fingers into his mouth, he reached around creamy pale skin and slowly entered his fingers into Ben.

Those digits so deep in Ben that he could _swear _that-

"Ahng!" He cried out arching into the hand inside him.

"Found it," Ricky sung, slowly stroking that bundle of nerves that had Ben shaking and clinging on to him for dear life. Ricky smirked as he drew his fingers off his prostate…and slammed back in, putting all his force into that one motion. Ben nearly fell off Ricky's lap as he shouted and arched, white hot waves rushing through his body, rocking his every core. He gripped Ricky's hair in between his hands and begged closely into his ear. "Again…p-please, again," Sounding like a child who just lost his favorite toy. Ricky smirked again, and obeyed his wishes, slamming his finger back into that ultra-sensitive spot. Ben let out a broken cry, and mumbled something that sounded like 'please'.

"What's that, baby?" Ricky taunted, knowing exactly what the whimpering boy wanted and needed, while still roughly stroking the spot.

"Please…"

"Please, what?"

Ben moaned again as Ricky gripped his manhood harder. He sighed and let his head rest on Ricky's shoulder, giving up and wrapping his arms around him.

"Please…p-please…fuck me…"

Ricky removed his hand from Ben's length and grabbed his chin roughly, aligning his face with his. Ricky fused their lips together and nipped at Ben's lower lip until he tasted the metallic pang of blood. Ben let out a protesting sound that turned into a moan as that _unbeleiveblysensitive _bundlewas caressed. Ricky pulled away, a smirk on his lips and pure hot lost in his eyes, "Oh, I intend to." Without warning Ricky was inside Ben, the familiar tight hot walls surrounding him nearly drove him fucking crazy. Ben was in pain, but that pain was ignored by the feeling of having Ricky inside of him, filling him, completing him,_ fucking him into oblivion. _Ben whined and groaned and shook his head fiercely. Too good, too good, oh _god, _to good. It was too much for him, he was losing it, slowly being pushed over the edge, he needed something to hold on to before he lost his mind. Wave after wave after wave of hothothot electricity colliding with his groin, that familiar heat pooling in his abdomen.

Ricky's pleasure filled grunts and possessive growls filling the room with Ben's small whinny moans, and my lord those sounds that Ben was making added to the tightening in his stomach that was telling him, _Almost there, don't you dare stop, please, oh fuck…faster! _He let out a sob and pounded into Ben, a messy, staccato paste that meant he was soooo close. Ricky gripped onto his baby as he slammed in deeper and harder and right into that holy spot that had Ben seeing stars, every time. Ben arched his back in a clear bow as his orgasm was in view.

Just…a…little…more…and…

"Ahh! Oh, god, Ricky! Ngh, f-fuckfuckfuckfuck_fuck!_" Ben grabbed tightly onto Ricky's hair as that fire in his belly burned brighter and he came, harder than he thought was humanly possible. He whimpered and shook in post-orgasm bliss, while Ricky still pounded into him.

Ricky let out another growl and came with a grunt, hot sperm hitting Ben's prostate.

Ben side, and laid down on Ricky as he brought them down on the desk. Pants were all that filled the room now, and you could almost hear the sound of their hearts pumping sporadically.

Running his hands up and down Ben's back, Ricky stopped suddenly as he felt something wet against his chest. Ben looked up and said the words that nearly broke Ricky.

"I hate you."

Ricky sighed and slowly slipped himself out of Ben. He ran his fingers through his own hair, and looked down at Ben. He leaned over and kissed Ben soundly. Breaking away, Ricky got dressed, and handed Ben his underwear.

"Get dressed…and clean this shit up." Ricky left the band room without another glance behind him.

"I hate you." Ben whispered, defeated.

Ben slammed his fist against the desk below him, and cried. He started crying harder when he realized how pathetic he was for crying. And even harder when he realized, that he didn't mean it.

He loved him…what an asshole.

* * *

So that was it! My first slash on FanFic! How'd ya' like it? Please do tell me, R&R!

And expect more Ricky/Ben in the future, kittens!


	2. I love you

**Ben's Birthday.**

**Totally fluffy, but I hope you guys like it!**

**Short and sweet. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was his birthday, but it was a day just like every other. At least to everyone else it was. It was his birthday and no one knew…unless they did and just didn't care, which just mad matters much more depressing.

The day was like any other, he went to school, went to class, ate lunch and left. And no one said a word out of the ordinary to him. No "Happy Birthday!" no presents or sweets. NOTHING.

So imagine Bens surprise when he walked into his empty house and found a path of rose petals and lit candles leading up the stairs.

"Hello?" He called, dropping his bag and carefully stepping around the romantic gushiness, into the living room and then the kitchen. No one around…He saw this in a horror movie once, and let's just say things got a _weee _bit messy. Precautionary actions must be taken…right?

He grabbed the first thing he felt on his right.

A remote control.

It'll have to do.

He carefully made his way up the stairs, avoiding tipping over any candles. Ben reached the top and saw that the path did indeed lead to his bedroom. Sighing, he looked down at the control in his hand. He could be so dramatic at times, but he was damn certain he wasn't going to drop it. Just in case.

Ben slowly opened the door and let out a gasp. His heart giving a little tug and his stomach doing a whole bunch of nonsense things.

There, standing in the middle of his room, surrounded by yellow, orange and sky blue balloons, was Ricky. Shirtless and barefoot and holding a red box wrapped in a silver bow. Ben dropped the control and walked further in, gazing in awe at the thousand balloons floating on his ceiling, loving the way the colorful strings hung down from them, and the serene glow given by the candles. The floor was covered in the same petals, but there were at least…30 presents lining over them. The bed was covered with, what looked like, pictures of them.

Ricky slowly walked to him, his muscles clenching and un clenching as he grabbed Bens hand and led him to the bed. Ben stared in awe, once more, as he saw the look of pure love on the others face.

Ricky stripped Ben of his shirt and held him close, his free hand caressing his lips and face.

"Happy Birthday," He whispered, his lips meeting the other boys in a sweet, sweet, kiss.

Moist, warm lips kissed back, "Why did you do all of this?" Ben whispered, looking around.

Ricky laughed, "Because I love you," His fingers trailed down a smooth chest, putting pressure on Bens manhood, a promise of things to come…literally. "Duh," he whispered, lunging for Bens neck.

And with a perfectly pitched moan, the night began.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updating! But I'm back now! YAAAAAAAAAAAYY!


End file.
